


Sweet Money

by jaechanwin



Series: POLAMORY SHIPS THAT NEED MORE LIGHT [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dominant, Gay, Incest, Lots, Lucas and Mark sub, M/M, OF, Sex, Slow Burn who?, Submissive, Sugar Daddy, Yuta is the dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Where the Brothers need money and are willing to do anything for it.





	1. Mr. Nakamoto

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually excited for this.

Lucas held his brothers hand as they walked towards the huge building. Nakamoto Corporation. Mark was nervous notably so Lucas squeezed his hand for reassurance. “We’ll be fine. Even if one of us don’t get a position here. The pay is good enough for one person.” Lucas says and Mark nods before pecking Lucas’ lips quickly.

They entered the building still hand in hand as they walked to the secretary’s desk. “Hi we have a meeting with Mr. Nakamoto. Lee Yukhei And Lee Mark.” Lucas says. The lady types her screen before grimacing at the two who look worse for wear.

It wasn’t there fault that the nicest clothes they had consisted of button down polos and skinny jeans. “I don’t see your names and Mr. Nakamoto is very busy.” She says glaring at them. Mark gives a dejected sigh and looks down and Lucas goes to speak but stops when the phone rings and the lady presses speaker phone.

”Nakamoto Enterprise How May I help you?” She says. “Solbin I forgot to mention I have two interviews to do today. It’s 7:55 Lee Mark and Lee Yukhei should be here at 8 if they come before then send them straight to my office.” A deep voice says and it makes Mark shudder.

”Y-Yes sir.” Solbin stutters before hanging up. “The elevator is straight down. He’s the last office on the top floor. Knock before you enter.” She says glaring at the boys once again. “We do have common curtesy and manners you know. Just because we don’t look as rich as the rest of you doesn’t mean we’re lower than you or stupid you know?” Lucas says harshly.

Solbin looks surprised and goes to say something when she’s cut off by a laugh. “You kind of deserved that one Bin.” A male says and the girl glares roughly. “Shut it Youngho.” She says harshly to which the male laughs even louder. “Don’t worry about her. I’m Johnny. Y-Nakamoto’s best friend. He sent me down to show you guys to his office.” The male says holding out his hand.

Mark shakes the males hand out of pure fear while Lucas hesitates to shake it. “We’re not all assholes you know. I really do want to be your friend.” Johnny says and Lucas debates for a minute before shaking the male’s hand as well. It’s a long forty seven floors up and Mark is about ready to fall asleep. He’s not used to being awake this early.

When the door finally opens Johnny leads them down the long hall. He stops at three doors down from the last. “This is my office. Y-Nakamoto is straight ahead.” He says. Mark thanks him politely before pulling Lucas down the hall. “I like Johnny. He’s cool.” Mark says. “Me too.” Lucas responds before knocking on the door in front of them.

”Come in.” They hear the same deep voice they heard on the phone just not as muffled. Lucas pushes the door open and enters the room. Mark follows closely behind. Mr. Nakamoto is attractive. They are aware of this. They did research on this company before applying. Scandals and all. 

Nakamoto has no scandal a few of his workers however do. All the internet photos don’t do him any justice however. He’s way more attractive in person. Lucas feels his heart race at the sight of him. “Good morning Mr. Nakamoto.” He says glad that his voice doesn’t shake.

The man looks up startled as if he didn’t just invite them in. “Hello. Have a seat boys. Make yourself comfortable.” The eldest in the room says. Lucas sits first and then Mark follows suit. “You do realized that you both applied for the same position right?” He asks.

Lucas nods. “Yes sir.” He says. “Just call me Hyung for right now.” Yuta says. Mark nods. “There is a chance that one of you will go home without a job.” Yuta says next. “We live together Hyung so whoever you choose will share with the other anyways.” Lucas says.

Yuta hums. “Except I read your resumes. Your weaknesses Yukhei seems to be Minhyung’s strengths and vice versa.” Yuta says. “If it’s okay can you call me Lucas and him Mark. We hardly ever use our birth names.” Lucas says. Yuta nods. “I’ve looked over your applications multiple times and I’ve made my decision already.” Yuta says.

Lucas nods and Mark squeezes his hand. “I’ve decided I want you both to be my personal assistants. But you do realize the meaning of personal right?” Yuta ask. “Escorting you to company dinners, bringing you coffee, things like that right?” Mark asks.

”Mhm but also I may need some other more personal favors.” Yuta says biting his lip. This was always the awkward part of interviews. Trying to be discreet just Incase the person isn’t what he wants. But these two they’ve intrigued him completely.

”You mean sex?” Lucas says blatantly. “Not at first no but seeing you two and actually speaking with you two I wouldn’t mind. I’m a man with needs but feel free to turn me down.” Yuta says. “How much are you willing to pay?” Lucas asks.

”For work related assistance 500 dollars a day. Sex related 1000 a day even if we only kiss and nothing else. Or even if you just spend the night so I can sleep better it’ll be a 1000 dollars.” Yuta says. Mark and Lucas share a wide eyed look. “Can we discuss it and get back to you?” Lucas says.

”Just give about twenty minutes and we’ll let you know.” Mark agrees. “Okay I have a meeting to go to so just stay here until I get back.” Yuta says. Lucas and Mark nod in sync. Yuta stands and straightens out his suit jacket before giving the two of them a look and leaving the room. “Just his voice makes me want to obey.” Mark shudders our.

”I know. Shit he’s offering a lot of money.” Lucas says after. “If we agree to this imagine how fun it could be. He’s hot Lucas and we’ll finally have someone to show off our pretty clothes to.” Mark says lip jutting out in a pout. “We don’t know if he’s even into that.” Lucas says.

”And we won’t unless we try.” Mark says afterwards. Lucas bites his lip. “Okay. But only because I want to be spoiled.” Lucas agrees. Mark squeals and pulls his older brother in for a hug. Lucas just smiles and kisses Mark’s lips slightly.

Mark pulls Lucas down however and keeps him there. They make out for a little while when Mark lets out a soft yet noticeable moan. “We shouldn’t do this here.” Lucas says pulling back but Mark isn’t having it. When his hand slides inside of Lucas’ pants all thoughts of being caught goes out the window.

They’re basically dry humping each other when the door swings open. Mark looks up meeting Yuta’s eyes and he cums almost immediately. His hips stutter and he can feel the cum pooling in his boxers. Mark’s orgasm causes Lucas to orgasm as well and they’re both sitting there now covered in cum.

The way Yuta looks at them has Lucas flinching. “You couldn’t wait until y’all got home?” He asks his voice dangerously low. “We were just talking about how we want this job and the thought of you got me hard.” Mark says not so innocently. “And Mark is needy when he’s horny so I got dragged into it.” Lucas says.

Yuta visibly flinches. “I have a shower in my office for when I stay overnight. I’ll grab you something of mines Mark. Lucas I’ll probably have to get something of Johnny’s for you.” Yuta says. They both nod not sure what to think of his reaction. “Shower so we can go over this contract.” He says roughly.

He leads Mark and Lucas to the bathroom. He hands Mark some clothes and a towel before closing the door. He knocks again a bit later to hand Lucas something as well before sitting in his desk chair. He locked the door and waited for them to come out.

Shit they both cleaned up nice. The two of them in suits had to be Yuta’s newest Kink.

”Have a seat directly in front of me.” Yuta says his voice radiating power. Lucas and Mark don’t have to be told twice.

“I want you each to individually write your initials by things you consent to me doing. If neither one of you agree cross it out completely. And don’t automatically cross something out or agree if you’re not fully sure what it is. Just ask me and I’ll tell you. On the last page write your name and pet names you want to call me and me to call you.” Yuta says.

Its a Dominant/Sub contract.

”Also write a safe word. And then give me a description of a non verbal tap out sign like snapping or something in case I have your mouth full.” Yuta adds. “Okay.” Lucas says although his voice is shaky because wow. They’re really doing this. “One question though?” Lucas says. Yuta raises an eyebrow at him.

”Are you Okay with the fact that we’re brothers. We do things that normal brothers don’t. Like fuck.” Lucas says. “From what I walked in on I’m aware and no I don’t mind. That makes the two of you even sexier to me.” Yuta shrugs. 

“What’s watersports?” Mark asks shyly. “It’s when they pee in your mouth.” Lucas says.

“It’s actually not all that. It’s bladder play basically like as a punishment I may tell you that you can only go to the bathroom twice a day but make you drink four bottles of water every two hours so when we have sex you cum and piss at the same time. It doesn’t have to have anything to do with drinking pee or something like that.” Yuta explains and he sees Lucas perk up before writing his initials.

”I wouldn’t mind trying it but I don’t want to immediately agree.” Mark says. “Write a little star next to it then.” Yuta offers. “Should we make rules too?” Lucas asks. “We can’t have rewards and punishments without rules.” He offers. “What’s pet play?” Mark asks.

”It’s being treated like an animal and having to live in a cage or something. I’m not into that so don’t worry about it.” Yuta says. “And after we discuss pet names then we’ll make a rule list Lucas.” Yuta says.

”Lucas you like to be called Puppy and Mark you like to be called Kitten?” Yuta asks. “Yeah but I feel like calling you Master would fit when you call us that. Just like how when you call us your baby boys then Daddy would be fitting to call you. Sir when you call us by our names.” Lucas says and Yuta hums in agreement.

”Okay So should we make some rules?” Mark asks.

Baby Boys’ Rules

1\. Always Respect Daddy

2\. When not at home call Daddy Sir, or Yuta

3\. No cumming without permission

4\. No touching each other without permission

5\. No flirting or having sex with other guys

6\. Don’t mix work with pleasure

7\. Don’t be afraid to ask Daddy for money or things

8\. Be respectful to Daddy’s friends

9\. Don’t hide from Daddy or keep your emotions to yourself

When the list was done being written by Yuta he let the other two boys check over it. “Will we be staying with you? You say home a lot.” Mark notices. “Yeah I forgot to mention that. You’ll move in with me so everything is easier. Unless you don’t want to. It’s not required. I don’t want to seem like a control freak.” Yuta says.

”I don’t mind. Like you said it’ll all be easier if we live together.” Lucas says. “Have you decided on safe words? Verbal and non verbal?” Yuta asks. “My safe word will be mosquito.” Lucas says. “Mines is pineapple don’t ask why.” Mark says making the two other males chuckle.

”If I’m unable to speak I’ll wave is that fine? So like even if I’m tied up I can still wave.” Mark says and Yuta nods. “I’ll knock. On whatever is near to me.” Lucas says and once again Yuta nods. “Sometimes while we’re being intimate I’ll ask you for a color. Green means keep going. Yellow means ease up or change what we’re doing and red means stop so even if you forget your safe word or something just tell red and I’ll automatically stop.” Yuta says.

Once they’ve all agreed with all the rules and have signed all the papers and things Yuta walks them to the door. “There’s a car waiting on you in the basement. They’ll take you to the clinic to get tested and then give them direction to your house. I’ll be over early tomorrow to help you start moving your things into my home.” Yuta says.

Lucas and Mark nod before walking out of Yuta’s office. They waved goodbye to Johnny (who so happened to be in the middle make out session on top of his desk) making both males in the office blush. They ignored Solbin who sneered at them and laughed about how she knew they wouldn’t get the job and Lucas started to speak but Mark stopped him.

When they made it home only then did the reality set in. They basically had a sugar daddy.


	2. On Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Mark’s first day of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to post my reaction for Boom tomorrow probably. We’ll see how it goes. Dedicated to Mooja. Love you honey.

The next day Lucas and Mark were up early. Having to shower together because the water bill was expensive although that wouldn’t be a problem once they moved in with Yuta. They both got dressed in some jeans and another button down and heading outside.

There was a man standing there who grimaced when he saw them. “Mr. Nakamoto has requested that I take you to his suit shop and get the both of you plenty suits for work.” He says and Lucas nods. “I’m Taeil by the way. I’m basically Yuta’s chauffeur although I’m also his older brother.” He says. “I’m Mark and this is Lucas.” Mark says smiling.

He always got along with people easily. 

“I know. Yuta stayed up till late describing the two of you to me. He said and I quote “They literally looked like god created them from gold.” Taeil says making both boys flush. He held the door open for them and helped them inside.

It didn’t take them long to reach Yuta’s suit shop and Mark grimaced at the prices of the suits. “We don’t have enough money for these.” Mark says. “It’s okay Yuta gave me his card specifically for this.” Taeil says. “Pick out whatever you like best and the lady will measure you. They’ll be shipped to Yuta’s house once they’ve been tailored.” He says.

They spend twenty minutes at the most in the store before the realization hits. “Wait Yuta pays for clothes in his own store?” Lucas asks as he walks out the dressing room in one of the suits. Taeil chuckles. “He doesn’t come to this one often so he has someone running it but they still need the money to buy product and things like that so yes he does.” Taeil says.

Lucas looks away from the register when they start to total everything. Taeil leads them out of the shop both males now dressed in suits with shoes to match. Taeil hands Lucas the card he had just used. “This is Yuta’s card. I was told to give it to you. He wants you to bring him coffee every morning and bring him lunch as well as dinner.” Taeil says.

”He trusts us with his card?” Mark asks in disbelief. “No not really but he’s able to see every transaction so if you do buy something that isn’t right then he’ll know.” Taeil says. “My boyfriends are here so I’m leaving you with the keys Lucas since Yuta says you can drive. Or at least that’s what your resume said. Don’t forget to get him coffee. A French Vanilla Latte with an extra shot of expresso.” Taeil smiles.

Lucas gives him a look of disbelief. “You’re just going to leave us?” He asks to which Taeil nods. “You’re both grown men I’m sure you can handle it.” He says before waving once more and then getting into a white car that drove up. Mark shrugged before heading towards the black car they came in.

Lucas unlocks the door before getting into the car. He drives to a cafe near their house since he’s familiar with it. He orders Yuta’s drink before they head off to the company. When they enter Solbin is surprised to see them but they just ignore her and head straight to Yuta’s office.

The door is closed and there are voices from behind the door. “Every time you do this you get hurt Yuta!” They hear but not wanting to eavesdrop Lucas knocks on the door. The room goes silent before the door opens. 

There’s a male standing there that the two boys are unfamiliar with. “Hi! I’m Taeyong.” He says cheerfully and happily. Lucas and Mark wave at him eagerly. “I’m Lucas. This is Mark.” He says something about Taeyong’s vibe was just comforting.

”I’ll be going Yuta. See you two later.” Taeyong says bowing and getting two bows in return before rushing off. “We’ve got your coffee.” Lucas says closing the door behind them. Yuta gives a sigh of relief before grabbing the cup. He takes a sip and grimaces immediately. “This is disgusting.” He says before rolling his eyes.

”Taeil does this every fucking time. Next time you want to know what I like call me please. I like plain Lattes with an extra shot of expresso. Not this sweet shit.” Yuta says sighing. Mark goes to apologize but Yuta stops him. “Don’t. It’s Taeil’s fault.” He says.

”I got the two of you your own cards. Unlike my card I won’t be able to see what you guys buy with your money. I don’t want to invade your privacy like that. But each one of you get a card of mines in case I need you to buy separate things.” Yuta says.

”I have your card.” Lucas says. Yuta hums before handing another card with his name on it to Mark. “Can you drive?” He asks to which Mark nods. “Good I’ll let you pick out a car soon. Lucas keep the black one.” Yuta says. He then hands them each another credit card with their names on it.

”You each have 1000 in your account right now. It’ll rise daily with the work that you guys do.” Yuta explains. When he notices the looks the two were giving him he raises an eye. “Is there a problem?” He asks to which Lucas gapes.

”It’s a lot at once. You’re giving us credit cards and money and cars.” Lucas says. “Sorry to spring it all on you at once but I’m ready to get a routine going baby boy. I hate things being out of order.” Yuta says.

Lucas bites his lip. “Should I go get you more coffee?” He asks. Yuta hums. Just go to the crew area and tell Johnny make it. He knows how I like it. As for you Mark come here let me show you how I want these files sorted.” Yuta says.

Mark moves to sit in the chair in front of Yuta as Lucas leaves the room to go get coffee. “Come sit on my lap Mark.” Yuta says. Mark blushes as he stands and follows the command easily. “How do you expect to see the laptop if you’re facing the other direction?” Yuta asks.

Mark shrugs before biting his lip. “Sorry Daddy.” He says giving Yuta an innocent look. Yuta groans before wrapping his arm around Mark’s waist. “So the way you’ll sort these is by their importance.” Yuta says.

”Important things are meetings and social events. Unimportant things are like product shipping dates and things like that.” Yuta says. “So what if it’s both?” He asks. “If it’s something like a meeting about product then put it with important things.” Yuta says.

Mark nods before starting to work his eyes opening in surprise when Yuta simply pulls another laptop from his drawer. “I keep forgetting how rich you are.” He admits. “That’s your laptop. My email is in there so we can send each other files. I got Lucas one too.” He says pointing to the laptop that was currently closed.

”You two look cozy.” Lucas comments as he enters the room. “Lock the door.” Yuta says and Lucas does. He sits the coffee on the desk and sits in front of Yuta and Mark. Yuta re explains all the things he told Mark to Lucas. “One more thing. Whenever one of you enter my room lock the door. Some people like Johnny don’t know how to knock and I wouldn’t want anyone to find either of you in an incriminating position.” Yuta says.

”And the two of you will get a key to my office just in case the door’s locked but only one of you are in here. Understand?” He asks to which the two males nod. “Lu.” Mark whines all of a sudden. Lucas looks to him knowing the sound of desperation in his brothers voice and gives him a warning glare.

”I’m hungry.” Mark says instead of saying what Lucas thought he would. “You guys didn’t eat before you got here?” Yuta asks. “We didn’t have any money until you gave us these cards a little while ago.” Lucas says. “My poor babies.” Yuta says. “I’ll order us a pizza.” He says. “I can do it.” Lucas says biting his lips.

He really didn’t like how comfortable Yuta and Mark were.

He didn’t fully trust Yuta to not break Mark’s heart. He wasn’t worried for himself but Mark. Yeah he’d die for Mark.

”Use my card.” Yuta says his hand now rubbing Mark’s chest under his shirt. Mark was blushing and laughing at some story Yuta was telling him and Lucas tried his hardest to just order the food. He flinched when a hand went around his waist.

”I’m starting to realize you may not like me. That’s okay you know. I don’t want this to feel forced you can still back out of the sexual parts. And I know you’re probably doing this for Mark so I won’t touch him either. I just want you to be comfortable.” Yuta says his voice low enough so that Mark can’t hear him but Lucas can.

”That’s not it. I just don’t fully trust you yet. This all seems so unreal. We were broke yesterday and now we’re a thousand dollars richer. With our own cars and laptops it’s a lot to take in. I’m not as good with change as Mark is. Even if it’s a good change.” Lucas admits. 

“But I do want this. Just maybe ease into it and not like straight go into sex. Maybe like kisses and then handjobs and blowjobs before full on sex. We can still use safe words and get punished and stuff just not that. Not yet.” Lucas says. “Okay.” Yuta says. 

“I can do that.” He says smiling and Lucas can’t help but grin when he sees Yuta smile. “Can I kiss you?” He shyly asks to which Yuta nods. He presses his lips against Yuta’s softly and the older male let’s him take the lead proving that he does only want Lucas to be comfortable.

Its only when Lucas slips his tongue into the kisses that Yuta does take control. Pretty soon he has Lucas pinned against the door and letting off soft moans. There are another set of lips on his as soon as he pulls back from Lucas and he grins into the kiss.

Mark.

When their make out session is finally over the three of them all have bruised lips. “Donghyuck sent me your test results.” He says as he looks at the two of them. “You’re both clean but you’re also underweight. Both of you. Especially you Lucas. You’re extremely underweight for someone your age and height. We’ll have to fix that.” Yuta comments.

”I just got a message that all your things are at my house. So unless you have a secret vault in your house then you won’t need to go back there at all. I’ve spoken with the landlord and all. So Lucas you and Mark will follow me to my house when the day is over. In your car of course.” Yuta says.

Lucas nods. “I want to know some things about you.” He says taking a seat on Yuta’s desk facing where he had sat back in his chair. There was a knock on the door and Mark went to open it. It was Solbin bringing up the pizza. He simply thanked her and locked the door back.

He sat the pizza on the desk next to Lucas before taking a seat in Yuta’s lap. “I’m twenty seven. I did not inherit this company I built it up myself. It started as a small street boutique and then it became bigger as I invested more into it. I’m Japanese. A gigantic mama’s boy although I love my dad too. Johnny is my best friend along with the guy you met earlier Taeyong.” Yuta says opening the box of pizza.

Lucas hums too busy stuffing his mouth with food to respond.

“Lucas and I are twenty two although he’s older by a few months. He’s Chinese and I’m Canadian so we’re both multilingual. We’re step brothers. My mom cheated on my dad with his dad who was also married. We lived in Canada and Lucas’ family lived in China but our parents would always go to Korea to see each other. One day my dad caught them. He contacted Lucas’ mom and they met up. It was a long divorce process but they both got divorced.

Our parent didn’t care and only married each other three months later. My dad didn’t want me so he let my mom take me away to Korea and Lucas’ mom fought in court for custody of him but lost so we ended up with those two. We were only six at the time. They died in a car crash six years later and we couldn’t get in touch with either our other parents so we’ve been on our own since then.

Oh and we found out that Lucas’ dad is my actual father and not the man who I thought was my father so technically we’re half brother but saying that we’re step brothers makes the incest thing a lot less weird in my head.” Mark explains.

”Shit.” Yuta says biting his lip before pulling Mark into a hug and then kissing Lucas on the cheek. “That makes me want to protect the two of you even more.” Yuta admits. Lucas starts to speak when a knock interrupts them. “Yuta open up its Yerim.” A female voice says.

Yuta closes his eyes and sighs before looking at the two males. “My ex. Gold digger.” He says before standing up after Mark gets off of his lap. “Just act like you’re working.” He says. Mark and Lucas nod opening their laptops and sitting in the chairs across from Yuta’s desk pretending to sort files.

Yuta unlocks the door and the girl barges in. “Nakamoto Yuta. I will freaking hurt you. You think it’s okay to just leave me?” She asks her arms crossed over her chest. “Yerim it’s been six months give up.” Yuta says sighing. “So what? After all I did for you? This is how you treat me?” She asks.

”All you Did was dry out my bank accounts and I can do without that in my life.” Yuta says. “Besides I’m not single anymore. I found someone better.” Yuta says. “Who? Is it that bitch Solbin. I knew not to trust her.” Yerim says glaring.

”I like boys Yerim.” Yuta says. Yerim rolls her eyes. “That was just a phase.” She says. “I’ve definitely never heard of a Ten year phase.” Yuta says chuckling. “If you were gay why date a girl?” Yerim asks looking smug. “Maybe because that girl was a stalker and had pictures of me in the shower and threatens to post them if I didn’t.” Yuta says.

”Now leave before I call security and don’t come back or it’ll be an automatic arrest. I’ll file a report right now.” Yuta says. The girls debates staying until she sees two pairs of eyes glaring at her. “Hey there cutie.” She says looking at Mark. “I’m gay. And so is my boyfriend.” He says tugging Lucas towards him.

She rolls her eyes before stomping her feet like a child. “Just give me 5000 dollars Yuta and I’ll leave.” Yerim says as the doors open. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” The security guard says and she looks at Yuta in disbelief before stomping away.

When the door closes Yuta sighs and flops in his chair.

”I hate crazy people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in love with this story. Can I get a Yuta please? Btw what other Kpop bands would you want me to write stories for I’ll let you guys know if I’m into them are not.


	3. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Mark’s new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get to the freaky stuff.

Lucas and Mark aren’t surprised that Yuta lives in a nice house. They’re surprised at how modern it is. If you saw it you wouldn’t even think he’s the owner of a multi billion dollar company. You’d think he was just well off.

When they enter the house Yuta pulls them towards a hallway. “This is your room and mines is right across from here.” He says opening a door to a big room where all their things sat. “We won’t be sharing with you?” Mark asks a bit disappointed.

”I’m afraid not. I want you guys to have your privacy and I have mine.” Yuta says and that’s when Mark remembers. This is basically a partnership. A job. He shouldn’t get too invested. He tries to hide his disappointment and instead looks at Lucas with a smile.

He turns back to Yuta and shrugs. “Where’s the kitchen?” He asks. Yuta grabs his hand to stop him. “I thought one of rules was not to hide your emotions?” He asks and Mark shrugs. “It is.” He says. “Then why do you look so sad.” Yuta asks. Mark shrugs again. “I guess he realized what our relationship really is.” Lucas says walking off.

Yuta sighs. It’s only been two days and these boys are already ruling his emotions. “Is it because of the room situation?” He asks and Mark nods. “Kind Of disappointed but then I remembered you’re paying me so does it really matter.” Mark asks.

”Baby Boy. We’ll have separate rooms but you both will sleep with me.” Yuta says. “I really don’t want you guys to feel like I control you which is why I gave you both your own room.” He adds. Mark blushes in embarrassment. “Oh. That makes sense.” He says.

Yuta chuckles. “Yeah baby and I only pay the both of you because you need the money. If you didn’t need it I wouldn’t pay you because this isn’t that kind of relationship. Well it is but it’s not. If you get what I’m saying.” Yuta tries to explain.

”Basically you’re just a sugar daddy.” Lucas says shrugging making Yuta chuckle. “I guess.” He says smiling. “Now what’s your example of slow because I’m really inching to get both of you on your knees which I’m sure you wouldn’t mind considering you dry humped each other in my office knowing I could walk in at any moment like a couple of sluts.” Yuta says and Mark lets out a shaky breath.

”Define get on our knees.” Lucas says. “I can’t it all depends though I really would like to see you with a cock in your mouth Baby Boy. Doesn’t even have to be mine.” Yuta says turning to Mark. “He’s really good at it. Cries when you fuck his mouth but he loves it. Right Mark?” Lucas says and Mark whimpers.

”And as awesome as that sounds I wanna see you doing the same. But I kinda wanna eat one of you out. So I’ll let you two decide. Which one of you gets my cock and who gets eaten out.” Yuta says.

”Xuxi.” Lucas says. Yuta raises an eyebrow at that. “Lucas calls himself Xuxi when he feels submissive. Since we switch I know this.” Mark says. “Hmm. So what does Xuxi want?” Yuta asks. “Xuxi wants Daddy’s tongue.” Lucas says. “Please.” He adds.

”Since my Puppy asked so nicely and used his manners I don’t have a choice do I?” Yuta asks with a smile on his face. Lucas shakes his head and Yuta chuckles before pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss is slow and soft and mainly just the two of them playing around with each other’s tongues.

By the time they’re done Lucas has climbed into Yuta’s lap and started grinding down into him. “Xuxi stop.” Yuta says. Lucas whines and Yuta smacks his ass. “This wouldn’t be fun if we didn’t have any rules.” Yuta says.

He smiles at Mark who’s been patiently waiting his turn. He grabs the younger male by his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss next. They make out until Yuta feels Lucas grinding down in his lap again and pulls back.

”This is how this is going to go.” Yuta starts squeezing Lucas’ ass. “Neither one of you are allowed to use your hands whoever does gets spanked five times understand?” Yuta’s asks and they both nod. “Good Boys. Mark on your knees.” Yuta says. “Xuxi I want you to ride my face.” He adds. 

Mark looks pretty like this. Fully dressed but on his knees waiting for Yuta’s next command. Yuta is busy stripping himself and Lucas who’s slipped so far into the role of Xuxi that he can’t do anything himself really.

When he’s undressed and Yuta is as well Yuta turns his attention to Mark. “My poor baby come here. Cock probably hurts in those pants right?” Yuta asks. Mark nods shyly walking over to Yuta. “Was waiting for you Daddy.” Mark says. 

Yuta smiles and pulls Mark’s shirt off of him. “Such a good boy. My little good boy.” Yuta says. Mark hums and allows Yuta to pull his pants off of him easily along with his boxers. When all three of them are naked Yuta sits on the couch. 

Mark and Lucas are both on their knees in front of him waiting for his instructions. “Just like I wanted huh? Both of you on your knees.” Yuta says smiling. “You can kiss each other but you can’t touch each other.” He says.

They move in action immediately. Mark has his fists balled as he kisses Lucas and Yuta is pretty sure it’s to stop his hands from touching his brother. They go at it for a good minute or so whimpering and moaning into the kiss until Yuta stops them.

He beckons Mark forward and the younger male obeys easily. Yuta pulls him in for a kiss before gripping his hair roughly. Mark whimpers. “Color.” Yuta asks. “Gr-Green.” Mark whimpers. Yuta keeps a hold on Mark’s hair as he pulls him closer. “Beg for it baby.” Yuta says. 

“D-Daddy please. W-want your cock.” Mark says and Yuta grins at him. “Of course what my baby wants.” Yuta says pressing his cock against Mark’s lip. “He gets.” Yuta says as Mark opens his mouth allowing Yuta to force his head down and his cock in his mouth.

”Xuxi baby climb up here.” Yuta says once Mark has his own rhythm going. Lucas climbs into Yuta’s lap immediately but Yuta makes him stand on the couch. He has a foot on either side of Yuta’s lap. His cock was in Yuta’ face and Yuta had a handful of his ass in his hands.

Lucas was letting out breathless moans and Yuta just laughed. “I haven’t even touched you yet baby.” He says and Lucas whines. “Pl-Please.” He whimpers And Yuta takes it as his cue. He spreads Lucas’ ass cheeks apart and swipes his tongue across the younger male’s hole.

Lucas shudders and Yuta presses his tongue past the right ring of muscles and he can already tell that Lucas topped the most with Mark. Looks like he’d just have to change that.

Yuta made sure to use both hands to open Lucas enough so that he could eat him out. After a while he moves his hands however to pull Mark away from his lap. The boy had his hands around the base of Yuta’s cock playing with him as he sucked him off.

Yuta flipped them over so that Lucas was laying flat on his back and his legs were pushed upwards and spread open. “C-can I cum?” Lucas asks. Yuta pulls back. “Since my baby has good manners of course.” Yuta says.

And Lucas does.

He cums all over his stomach and chest and Yuta just tongue fucks him through it. When he’s done Yuta kisses him softly. “Do you need my help or can you clean yourself?” Yuta asks. “Xuxi needs help.” Lucas says.

”Okay baby stay right here while Daddy gives Mark his punishment.” Yuta says and Lucas nods hazy. Yuta pulls Mark up with his hand and sits him on his lap. “You do realize what happening right?” Yuta asks.

Mark nods. “I used my hands and I wasn’t supposed to so now I’m being punished.” Mark says and Yuta nods. “Lay across my lap.” Yuta says and Mark does. He whimpers at the friction caused by his dick rubbing against Yuta’s.

”Since this is our first time doing this I want you to count and say your color after each one. Just to be sure.” Yuta says and Mark nods. “Okay.” He says softly.

Yuta delivers the first hit a little harder then he intended to so he checks for Mark’s reaction. “O-One. Green.” Mark says and the breath he lets out shows Yuta that he’s actually enjoying this. “You used your hands on purpose didn’t you?” Yuta asks.

Mark whimpers and Yuta smacks his ass once more. “Words.” Yuta says. “Two. Y-Yes. Green.” Mark moans out. “Can you cum like this?” Yuta asks and Mark nods his head rapidly. “Yes please.” Mark whimpers. “It’ll t-take more th-than f-five though.” Mark says.

”Okay. Don’t hold back just cum when you’re ready.” Yuta says. It takes fourteen hits before Mark actually cums. Untouched and screaming Yuta’s name. Yuta denies Mark’s offer to help him cum and strokes his orgasm out of him on his own since he was already close.

Then he works on cleaning them all up. Lucas is still in his hazy state so Yuta makes sure a to be extra soft when cleaning him up. Then it’s Mark turn and he’s just as careful with Mark. Next he cleans himself before picking up all their clothes that were strewn about.

When he looks over Mark and Lucas are asleep on the couch and Mark hand red handprints glowing all over his ass and Yuta can’t help but smile because Yeah.

He did that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so rushed and bad


End file.
